


Beach

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: Newly recruited 'D.Va' Hana visits the beach with Junkrat.





	Beach

The tide was in, which meant the day wasn’t a waste. It’d just have affected the scenery; there was no point travelling to the beach if there weren’t any _waves_ – not that it’d have persuaded the taller junker to join his partner to explore the exposed shoreline. it was difficult enough traversing the sand dunes without having to deal with wet sand.

Junkrat hadn’t bothered to swap out the foot of his synthetic leg; not straying from the tracks that led from the solid ground to the beach where it ended midway down, avoiding the looser sand dunes ensured no accidents. Walking was okay, compared fo treks on other types of ground like grasslands and deserts.

Claiming the old blanket to sit on the sand, content to watch Hana splash around in the water, as it was midday, Junkrat had already amused himself watching Hana beat a hasty retreat to the water sooner than planned, when she had underestimated how **hot** the sand was. He has accidentally-on-purpose failed to tell her about how locals, Aussies, ran on the beach – toes first, and don’t walk. Run. _Fast_. Not if you don’t want the bleached sand burning the skin on your soles, cut the short trip, and spend the next week or two nursing something akin to a third degree burn.

Of course, Junkrat had cheated. He walked. Still had his boot on. Foreigners were great to watch on their first time at an Australian beach.

Junkrat had also failed to mention about warning her about keeping an eye out for any of the local wildlife in the water like stonefish, or salties, The small beach wasn’t irradiated too much, with the strong breeze, and location. She seemed to be enjoying herself on her own, he thought; the midges had already found him, which he’d grown tired slapping af, but could wait the torture out if it meanf Hana’s beach trip waan’t ruined because of him.


End file.
